It is not uncommon for a person or family to own multiple automobiles. Some people have a collectible or sport automobile in addition to a commuter automobile used for daily/weekday driving. Some people collect automobiles and have several automobiles in their collection. Since each automobile is an asset, it is desirable to insure each automobile. In many jurisdictions insurance is required to drive an automobile on public roadways. Although some insurance companies provide a discount for insuring multiple vehicles together on one policy, each automobile is essentially fully covered, even though it is not possible for a person to drive more than one automobile at a time.
At the same time, insurance companies would like to offer more competitive discounts, but have no way of verifying which automobile covered under a policy is being driven, driven the most, rarely driven, etc. Thus, they have to assume any car owned by a person could be driven at any time.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.